The optical properties of silicon nanocrystals in porous silicon, silica-embedded silicon nanocrystals, and freestanding silicon nanocrystals have been widely investigated.1 The luminescence appears to be related to the combined factors of cluster size,2 interface effects,3 and cluster-to-cluster energy transfer mechanisms,4 and may lead to practical devices such as light emitting diodes,5 waveguide amplifiers,6 or optical sensors.7 In addition, a major push for a silicon nanocrystal laser exists.8 The emission from silicon nanoparticles will likely need to be confined within a high-quality optical cavity in order to decrease the lasing threshold.9 A variety of cavity structures containing silicon nanocrystals have been reported, including planar cavities,10 microdisks,11 and coated microspheres.7,12,13 These studies reported cavity Q-factors ranging from several hundred for planar cavities, up to 1200-1500 for coated microspheres. Q-factors of about 105 were recently found for SiOx-coated silica spheres, although the coupling of the nanocrystal fluorescence into these modes was not demonstrated.13 Whispering gallery mode resonators possess both high Q-factors and low mode volumes, making them potential candidates for the development of a silicon nanocrystal laser.